1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing a metal clad plate by hot-rolling. The present invention uses relatively inexpensive high-strength materials, for example, steel or copper alloy, as the base material, and as the cladding materials, uses metallic materials having a special function, such as stainless steel, iron-based superalloy, nickel-based superalloy, cobalt-based superalloy, nickel or its alloy, titanium or its alloy, zirconium or its alloy, aluminum or its alloy, copper or copper alloy, or the like. The products may be single clad or multiple clad.
2. Description of the Related Arts
In the production of a clad plate by hot-rolling, the bonding boundary is contaminated by oxide, carbide or non metallic inclusions, which cause bonding between the base metal and the cladding material to become difficult, or which make it difficult to obtain a satisfactory bonding strength even if the bonding is attained.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 56-122681 discloses a cladding method using titanium-or titanium-alloy-cladding material, in which the composition of the steel-base material is adjusted such that the carbon content is 0.07 wt. % or less and a carbon-fixing element is added. Alternatively, a steel sheet having the composition similar to the base steel material is inserted between the cladding material and base material. The proposed method could, at the cladding material position, reduce the amount of carbon diffusing from the base material to cladding material. Nevertheless, oxide, carbide, and nonmetallic inclusions were detected at an appreciable amount exceeding the permissible limit on the bonding boundary region of the clad plates when the applicant produced steel sheets by the above publication method.